


Makeup Mishap

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [98]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim is a Good Son, Grumpy Dark, How Do I Tag, Makeup, The Host is Great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark is particularlygrumpyone morning, and the egos have a little conversation over breakfast.





	Makeup Mishap

When Dark appeared in the kitchen that morning for breakfast, he was already pissed off. Rubbing his eyes with an annoyed sigh, he dropped his hand, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the curious stares of the others. “_What_,” he snapped, sliding into his seat at the head.

Bing was the only one brave enough to respond, his shades resting on top of his head, his eyes flashing as he scanned Dark. “Dunno man, something’s just…_weird._ You look different.”

Dark made a small ‘hmph’ noise, rolling his eyes. “Yes, well, I’d appreciate going without the stares, thanks.” He flicked his wrist, summoning the type of ridiculously large mug Dr. Iplier usually used, filled with black coffee (despite the fact that he couldn’t stand the taste, which only worsened his mood). He brought it to his lips, aura twitching behind him in a show of his irritability.

“Wait, so you aren’t going to tell us what’s wrong?” Dr. Iplier sounded mildly distressed, looking the part with wide eyes.

Dark glared at him from over his mug. “No.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the Host giving a little half smile, head bowed to face his lap. He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you fucking _dare_,” he hissed.

The ironically observant blind man chuckled, head tilting slightly in Dark’s general direction. “Relax. The Host will not tell.” His little smile grew. “Though Wilford might.”

As if on cue, Wilford’s tell-tale cheerful hum began to reach their ears, and then he himself was bounding into the room with a bright smile. Strangely, Dark refused to look at him, turning his head away and cheeks darkening slightly as he took another sip from his mug. Wilford didn’t seem to notice, coming over to rest a hand on Dark’s shoulder as he turned toward King. “Hey King! How are the babies doing?”

King grinned. “Really good! Vita’s been stopping by regularly to help. If you remember how crazy Bubblegum was when _she _was a baby, multiply that by five and you’ll have a pretty good idea what I’m dealing with.”

Wilford winced, though he was beaming. “Bloody Hell, well, I’ll stop by myself later, if that’s okay.” At King’s affirming nod, he at last turned to Dark. His smile instantly fell. “Dark? What’s wrong?”

Dark just made a discontented humming noise, still adamantly refusing to look at his husband. Wilford curled a finger under Dark’s chin, gently but forcefully tilting his head up to face him.

Wilford started back at the sight of his face, blinking a couple of times as Dark’s cheeks steadily grew darker. Slowly, Wilford split on a wide smile, one hand slapping over is mouth in a futile attempt to smother his laughter. “Are you _kidding_ me? _This _is why you’re so grumpy?”

Dark’s face promptly flushed to near black and Wilford wasn’t able to hold it back any longer, bursting into laughter and bracing himself against the entranceway, shoulders shaking. Dark set his mug down in favor of covering his face with his hands. “I _know_, Wil, _shut up!_” His indignant reply just had Wilford laughing harder.

“Will someone _please_ just tell us what’s happenin’!” Ed threw his hands up in the air before crossing them, glaring at the eldest couple.

Wilford finally managed to compose himself as Dark’s forehead thunked to the table, hands still covering his face. “You mean you can’t tell?” An amused little smirk crossed his face as he came forward to tangle one hand in Dark’s hair. “Dark’s out of makeup.”

Dark let out a low groan as all eyes turned to him once more, making Wilford giggle, petting his hair. Silver leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. “…You wear makeup?”

Dark’s head shot up, blush only slightly faded with his hair sticking up everywhere from Wilford’s ministrations. “_Yes_, I wear makeup!” He shot a glare in Wilford’s direction before picking up his mug again, hiding behind it as Wilford bent down, pressing a kiss to his cheek and continued to pet him. Now that the problem had been identified, the egos realized that the heavy eyeshadow, liner and mascara that he usually wore was absent.

Bim gave him a warm smile. “Hey Dark, you can borrow some of mine until you can get more, if you like.”

Both King and Eric’s jaws dropped. “Hold on, _you _wear makeup too?!”

Bim laughed at Eric’s surprised question, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Not _all _the time, but for the stage, absolutely! I’m willing to bet Wilford does, too.” Wilford just winked in response, grinning cheekily.

Dark rolled his eyes, but gave Bim a small smile. “Thank you, Bim. I’ll pick more up later today.”

Reynolds – who had been at the stove this entire time – came around the table in order to pass out breakfast (fried egg sandwiches and sausage). “_Why _do you wear it though, Dark? I don’t get it.”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to have a reason? I just…always have. I like it.”

“There have been several studies done that prove that wearing makeup can boost self-confidence in women and actually make one feel smarter,” Google remarked. He shrugged. “Who’s to say the same effect can’t be instilled in men.”

Both twins gasped, exchanging glances before grinning broadly. “Hey Bim!”

Bim jumped at their unison call, knees slamming into the underside of the table. “_Ow_, f – yeah?”

RJ bounced up and down in his seat. “Can you do our makeup later?”

“For our curiosity’s sake,” CJ added, bouncing just the same.

Bim blinked. “If…if you really want me to, yeah sure, I’d be happy to.”

The Jims clapped happily, and Eric tugged on Bim’s sleeve, murmuring into his ear. Bim’s responding smile and nod and Eric’s flushed face implied a shy request of the same. Dark sighed, straightening his tie and shooing Wilford’s hand from his hair. He pressed a kiss to the back of said hand, though, before Wilford retreated to his own seat. “Right, as…_interesting _as this morning has been, we all have jobs and responsibilities to get to. Let’s just hurry up.” His face darkened again. “And I will be sure to stop by your room afterwards, Bim.”

Bim winked at him, shooting him a thumbs up, and thus the day began.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just really wanted to write a story about a Grumpy Dark running out of makeup okay. I like it a lot. Anyway, Sunday's story is a _really_ fun one! I promise! See ya then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
